TODO TERMINO
by MCBETH.1303
Summary: Entender lo que es enfrentarse a un amor con demasiados obstáculos, en medio de una vida con dolor y una guerra que se avecina, terceras personas de por medio, ¿estar con el amor de tu vida o con la persona que te llevara a una vida más prospera?. El dilema de una vida de estudiantes que están destinados a pagar por el pasado.


Aquí estoy con algo que creí, se quedaría tan solo en el fondo de una carpeta de mi celular, porque así fue, una noche de lagrimas, decepciones, emociones encontradas y demasiadas mentiras que me pintaron como verdades y verdades que me costó creer, pero al final confié, salió todo esto, no sé si les parezca interesante y quizá no muchas vayan a leerlo.

Una historia fuera de lo común, uno que mostrara lo que es enfrentarse a un amor con demasiados obstáculos, en medio de una vida con dolor y una guerra que se avecina, terceras personas de por medio, estar con el amor de tu vida o con lo que en realidad te llevara a una vida más prospera. El dilema de una vida de estudiantes que están destinados a pagar por el pasado.

Esto va dedicado para 3 personas que estoy casi segura solo uno leerá, pero siempre teniendo la esperanza de que algún día llegue esto a su vida.

Mi novio, si... gracias a ti viene esto, muchas mentiras trataron de separarnos pero logramos salir adelante gracias a la verdad, siempre eres mi fuente de inspiración. Como un rayo de luz, entrando en la oscuridad, en mi vida entraste tu y todo empezó a cambiar, devorando el corazón.

Jessica, hay... como me duele escribir esto, por ti amo todo esto, por ti me anime a escribir, quizá no sea la mejor pero me ayudaste a entender que cuando las cosas se hacen con pasión, vale la pena intentarlo.

Mery, perdí mucho, por cosas que no debía, por errores cometidos, pero siempre me enseñaste a que debo ser mejor persona, quizá las cosas no salieron como debían pero lo intente, lo intente...

Jessica y Mery una vida hermosa para ustedes dos, saben lo que se merecen y estoy segura que recibirán lo que me ofrecieron, gracias.

* * *

 **NUESTRA SOLEDAD**

 **Astoria:**

-Son las 3 de la mañana y no puedo dormir, odio esta hora, siempre me dio miedo, con el las noches eran más fáciles, si tenía una pesadilla solo lo despertaba y él me abrazaba, ahora estoy sola, y, el supongo que duerme tranquilo, sin imaginar que muero por dentro-

 **Draco:**

-Aunque sea de lo más estúpido, extraño sentir el aroma de su cabello, su cuerpo junto a mí, como esa niña logro meterse en mi vida, nada será igual, solo debo olvidarla, pero ni el cuerpo de Pansy que ahora reposa junto a mi es igual a ella, es hermosa, pero, es tan vacía, pero mas es el vació que siento al estar lejos de ella, otra vez en soledad-

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Astoria:**

-Draco, mira lo que tengo para ti- una Astoria muy feliz entrando a su habitación con un pastel de manzana que ella misma intento hornear, aunque al final tuvieron que terminar los elfos, pero la intención era lo que contaba.

Dejo caer el pastel al encontrarlo dormido junto a la que creía que era su amiga, Alicia, el ruido lo despertó y Draco solo se quedo sorprendido al ver a esa niña junto a él.

-No… Draco, tu… no es posible- Se quedo unos instantes sin habla y salió corriendo de la habitación, ella no solía correr, su cuerpo nunca resistió mucho, no era una chica débil pero tampoco muy saludable, por más que lo intentaba se le acababa el aire, pero en esta ocasión, no le importo nada, salió corriendo y se interno en el bosque prohibido, no quería voltear no sabía si Draco venia, aunque creía que no, el no pierde su orgullo, nunca lo haría por ella.

Sus rodillas ya no respondían y cayo con todo su peso sobre ellas, sentía un dolor intenso, el dolor en sus rodillas ahora no era nada, era un dolor interno que carcomía su alma.

Draco, que le prometió amor eterno, el… el que le dijo que tendrían una gran familia, que tendrían una mascota para sus hijos, el… el engaño a la persona con el alma más pura de slytherin, o por lo menos eso creía ella.

 **Draco:**

Esperaba a Tory en la habitación, se empeño en que no la acompañe, ya estaba tardando mucho, tomo una ducha y solo salió con el pantalón de la pijama sin alguna camiseta y se recostó en la cama, todas las noches dormía con ella ahí, y ahora toda su habitación olía a ella, haciendo adormecer sus sentidos se quedo dormido esperándola.

Su voz tan dulce lo despertó, pero todo paso en un segundo, el sonido de la charola del pastel cayendo, no pudo reaccionar hasta que vio a la muchacha que reposaba sin ropa junto a él.

¿Qué demonios está pasando? Se pregunto casi de inmediato, por primera vez en su vida no tenia palabras, por primera vez no podía si quiera reaccionar ante la situación, el no hizo nada con es tipeja, el solo esperaba a su niña.

-¿Que carajos estás haciendo aquí? Eres la amiga de mi novia, Joder, no sé qué hago yo hablando contigo- a la máxima velocidad que pudo se puso sus zapatos y tomo la camiseta negra que reposaba en el sofá de la habitación.

Salió corriendo hacia donde creía podría estar su niña, la biblioteca, el baño, la torre de astronomía, ese lugar donde se hablaron por primera vez, pero no estaba por ahí, se estaba resignando en perderla esta vez.

 **FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**

* * *

Sé que está demasiado corto pero estoy en época de admisión a la universidad, y es mi costumbre escribir e inspirarme cuando no debería, esta historia si continuara, porque tengo muy claro lo que pasara al final, el transcurso de esta historia la dejo abierta a sugerencias y todo lo que se les vaya ocurriendo, solo espero que si lo lleguen a leer más personas.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...

McBeth


End file.
